The activities of the LCCC component of the Partnership will be administered via the LCCC Administrative Core in close collaboration with the Internal Advisory Committee (lAC) and Program Steering Committee (PSC). The administrative core will focus in four functional areas of the Partnership: (a) oversight, (b) coordination, (c) support and logistics, and (d) evaluation. The NCCU team assembled by Dr. Richardson will facilitate the coordination and communication necessary to provide a seamless, multi-institutional partnership.